


𝑭𝒆𝒔𝒕𝒊𝒗𝒂𝒍 𝑵𝒊𝒈𝒉𝒕𝒔 ❁ 𝑴𝒂𝒅𝒂𝒓𝒂 𝒙 𝑹𝒆𝒂𝒅𝒆𝒓

by iamgolf



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anger, Angst, F/M, Festivals, First Kiss, Fluff, Forbidden Love, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29539725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamgolf/pseuds/iamgolf
Summary: "Why are you upset with me?"We continued walking even though the festival started to break off. We were soon in a secluded part of the woods as he kept trying to get away. "Is it that obvious?"I stopped walking at his side and he stopped in front of me, "I saw you looking at me with a glare so I think it is pretty obvious." He scoffed and turned his head away from me. "Are you jealous of me and that man?"
Relationships: Uchiha Madara/Reader
Kudos: 17





	𝑭𝒆𝒔𝒕𝒊𝒗𝒂𝒍 𝑵𝒊𝒈𝒉𝒕𝒔 ❁ 𝑴𝒂𝒅𝒂𝒓𝒂 𝒙 𝑹𝒆𝒂𝒅𝒆𝒓

𝐌𝐀𝐃𝐀𝐑𝐀 𝐀𝐍𝐃 𝐈 have been friends for a few years now. Well we were friends.

Let me explain.

When I heard of the new peaceful Konoha, my family and I moved here with no questions asked. We wanted new opportunities and this place reeked with them. It was new and exciting and I for one got to see the village grow each day. It was beautiful and I will never regret moving here.

My father was a hardworking ninja and was constantly out on missions most days. My mother was out trying to find other jobs for herself to bring in more money for us. That left me at the house to do the chores. I would sweep and wash all the floors. Prepare dinner. Wash the clothes. All sorts of things.

I wanted to be a ninja just like my father, but he says it's a man's job. There are plenty of ninja women out there and I want to be just like them. I want my name out there, but my family would never allow it.

Then one day my father became ill and wasn't able to go out on missions anymore. His life was on a thin sheet of ice and the smallest thing could take him away from me. Seeing as how my mom was struggling to take care of us and all the finances, I took it upon myself to get a job that I could do.

At first I applied for a spot as the Hokage's advisor, but that was already taken. I felt embarrassed for even thinking I could even do that, but to my surprise I actually landed a different job. I was supposed to be one of Mito's, the Hokage's wife, handmaidens. I would help her around the village and make sure she had everything she needed.

I actually got to meet Hashirama a few times.

That's how Madara and I met.

I was at Mito's side when we met up with Hashirama for their lunch date. He was busy with his tall, dark haired, black eyed friend it seemed. When he saw us he gave us his warm smile and introduced us. Madara and I sat afar as we watched the two lovebirds eat their lunch. We didn't talk much. I told him who I was and he told me who he was and that's pretty much it.

It was a continuous routine from that point on. Eventually we had gotten so close that we started meeting up on our own to talk. We would tell each other about our lives or what our ambitions were. He told me I should pursue my dreams of becoming a ninja and that was the first time anyone had ever said that to me. That's when our relationship really blossomed. Soon our conversations had the occasional flirt here and there. We even got more serious with our conversations as well. We started watching the sunset together while talking about all sorts of different things. His cold demeanor soon melted into a soft mushy one. The occasional flirt grew and grew until our feelings for each other were pretty obvious. Then I realized I was in love with the man.

That's when I put an end to our meetings. When Mito would meet up with Hashirama, I would avoid his dark eyes and if he talked to me, I kept it short. He was an important man, the leader of his clan. I was just some small town girl who was lucky that she even scored a job for her dying dad. His clan would shun him if they found out about our meetings. I couldn't ruin his reputation just so I could be happy with him. When he understood I didn't want to talk anymore, he gave up even trying.

Which brings us to today.

My father was doing much better and is even able to walk around the village all by himself. Mito has become a very close friend of mine and I get to hear all the gossip from her. Madara and I haven't spoken in a while. I won't lie, I do miss him, but this is for his sake not mine.

To celebrate my father's good health getting better we decided to go to a festival that was being held in the village. I had my (f/c) kimono on and my hair was all done and pretty. Mito had ended up doing my makeup that day. I felt like a pretty princess tonight.

I separated myself from my family to go around the festival myself. While walking around I started to eye a game. It was a simple bottle toss game with a small straw doll, but I still wanted to play. I walked up to the game and paid the man behind the stall. As I was getting ready to throw the ball at the bottles I felt a warm hand on my shoulder.

"You should let a man throw this for you," The voice belonged to a man that I had not met before.

He was handsome. I won't lie, so why not have some fun and flirt tonight? "I can handle this like the big girl I am." I winked at the stranger. His warm hand left my shoulder as I prepped my arm to throw. I tossed the ball as hard as I could towards the bottles and only managed to knock off the top bottle. I frowned at my failure.

He chuckled, "That's alright, these games are usually rigged anyway."

I let out my fake cute giggle, "Well why didn't you say so before? I just wasted some money for it."

"Oh my bad," He grinned at me. "Let me make up to you. I can go buy us some food if you'd like?"

I smiled back at him, "Why not?" He wrapped his arm around my waist and started to walk down the street. As we were walking, we passed the long haired Uchiha. I could see his dark eyes glare at us. He was upset and wasn't hiding it at all. It made me mad that he was upset at a little flirting. It's not like we were dating before anyway. I moved the man's arm off of me and started to walk towards Madara. "I'll be right back."

When Madara saw me coming towards him, he quickly turned on his heel and tried to get away from me. I was right on his tail though. I gripped the back of his navy kimono causing him to flinch. He wiggled out of my grasp and continued walking, "Leave me alone, woman."

I scoffed and ran up to his side, "What has your panties in a twist?"

His eyes met mine, he was shocked at my language, "Excuse me?"

"Why are you upset with me?"

We continued walking even though the festival started to break off. We were soon in a secluded part of the woods as he kept trying to get away. "Is it that obvious?"

I stopped walking at his side and he stopped in front of me, "I saw you looking at me with a glare so I think it is pretty obvious." He scoffed and turned his head away from me. "Are you jealous of me and that man?"

"Of course not," His arms crossed over his chest. "I just think you should be careful with who you flirt with."

I pointed at him in triumph, "So you are jealous!"

It was hard to see in the dark, but with the moon illuminating us I could still see his beautiful pale skin and the pink that was dusted on his cheek, "And what if I am? It shouldn't bother you anyway. You don't seem to care about other people's feelings. You just leave with no word."

I let my hand fall. I knew I hurt him, but I thought we had a mutual understanding of why I left. I didn't think he would hold it against me, "Madara, I was considering your feelings when I left."

"In what way?" His head snapped to me, his voice slightly rising with anger.

"I left because..." My eyes stared at the grass floor. "I left because I knew if we were to be together, your clan would shun you and you wouldn't be able to produce an heir that was a pure Uchiha. I couldn't do that to you."

He remained silent after my explanation. It was so silent that the wind was talking for us. His eyes wouldn't meet mine. He was deep in thought. I knew that face. I studied it many times. The way his eyes were squinted, his lips were pursed, and his eyebrows slightly furrowed. I knew him all too well.

"I'm sorry," My eyes widened at his words. "I wish I could say you're wrong and we could be together, but you're right. It wouldn't be good for my reputation and I wouldn't want you to bear that hate from the clan. I shouldn't have been so foolish and allowed us to get as far as we did."

Our eyes met and we were thinking the same thing. We wanted to run into each other's arms and be together, but with our circumstances, it just couldn't happen. His words hurt, but it was the truth.

I raised my arms up and held them open, "Can we hug it out at least?"

I could see the corner of his lips curl up as he stepped into my arms. I wrapped them around his chest and his were around my lower back. I laid the side of my cheek of his torso and sighed. His heart beat remained calm, just like mine. It felt so tranquil at that moment. His chin was on the top of my head. His chest raised and fell as he followed my sigh with one of his.

I broke away from the hug and laid my hands on his chest. His hands laid on my lower back. Our eyes were reading each other's searching for some way out of our situation.

I went up and pressed my lips on his lips. His lips were so soft, I was expecting a hard surface but they were plump and smooth.

Wait.

Oh my god.

What am I doing?

I pulled away quickly to see his eyes were wide with shock. Mine were large as well, "I'm so sorry. I don't know why I did that. I just...It felt right. I just felt like I should--"

He shut me up with his lips. My body froze. Shoulders were up and my arms were stiff. Soon everything melted into that kiss. My eyes slowly shut as I pressed my lips back. We continued this passionate kiss for as long as we could. We were both desperate for it. We wanted to leave our lips together forever. My heart was pounding and my hand could feel his doing the same. It was as if we were connected literally and mentally. His hands were on the back of my head and my hands stayed resting on his chest.

When my lips met the cold air again, I felt sad and alone.

"We shouldn't be doing this," His words were simple, but I knew he wanted to keep going just like me.

I chuckled, "Just kiss me."

He did it with no question. We kept kissing for so long. Our lips were desperate for each other's touch. I didn't want to leave his touch, but I knew this couldn't last forever.

I spoke too soon. He pulled away once more. He laid his forehead on mine while thumb rubbed my lips. His eyes darted from my lips to my eyes.

"This never happened," He was serious this time. No underlying message in his eyes or body language.

I nodded with no questions asked.

Then he was gone for the night.

I never went back to the stranger that night. I went home and my fingers kept playing along my lips.

I wish we could say that it never happened again, but we kept meeting in secret and it kept happening. It was almost a nightly routine. We would chat just like old times and end it with our lips touching each other. I felt so open with him now. Like I didn't have to keep holding back anymore.

When we saw each other in public, we acted as if we didn't know each other, but at night we would laugh about our acting skills.

Soon his visits became more dispersed. Sometimes he wouldn't show up for a whole week. When we were together, he was angry. I could tell something was bothering him, but he wouldn't tell me anything. He sometimes would just get what he wanted from me and leave. It broke my heart.

What broke my heart in pieces was when I heard of his death. When Mito told me what happened, I had to excuse myself while I sobbed somewhere else. I wished I could have helped him more on his last days, but now he's gone and wishing meant nothing.

One day, we'll meet again.


End file.
